The Secret
by Juliefreak133
Summary: Captain VonTrapp is certain that his wife is hiding something, in his attempt to find out he makes a shocking discovery, was his assumption correct all along? Written for the August Prompt. Please R&R :)


"Well Mrs VonTrapp I can confirm that you are with child."

"Oh that's brilliant news, thank you doctor!" Maria thanked him and politely said goodbye as she exited to the car.

 _'Georg will be ecstatic'_ Maria thought to herself. She decided that she was going to keep it a secret and surprise him with a romantic gesture, but she hadn't decided what it would be yet.

When Maria arrived home, Georg was still in his study, she had told him earlier that she was popping out to the shops to buy material for a new dress, he didn't look up from his work as he replied to her, "Okay Darling, stay safe."

Now she was home and he was still working, she quickly poked her head around the door to tell him that she was home, then she decided that she would go upstairs and write a letter to her brother, Luca, informing him of the good news. Luca couldn't attend their wedding and so he had never met Georg and Georg had never heard of him. Maria and Luca found it difficult to keep in contact as he lived in Vienna, but she decided that it would be a nice surprise for him to find that he was to be an uncle.

 _Darling Luca,_

 _How have you been? Im terribly sorry about my lack of contact, but it's been hard to keep in touch recently as I've been extremely busy. I'm writing you this letter to inform you of some big news. I've just returned home from the local doctors, and they have confirmed that I am with child! I have not told my husband yet, as I wish to keep it a secret a little longer. I wonder if you would like to meet for dinner soon, it has been so long and I would love a catch up._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Maria_

Maria folded the letter, slid it into an envelope and smiled.

"I'd better go and mail this" she said to herself and she went downstairs and skipped out of the villa gates to the mail box which was just around the corner.

A couple of days later, Maria had revived a reply from her brother. She read the letter just before bed, she then turned the lamp of and placed the letter down on her nightstand before laying down and attempting to get some sleep. Georg was already sleeping peacefully beside her, gently snoring. Maria smiled to herself before closing her eyes and drifting off to dreamland.

The next morning when she awoke, Georg's side of the bed was empty, so she assumed that he was already In his study, getting to work on the mountain of paperwork that he had to do. What Maria hadn't realised was that the letter that was on her nightstand had now vanished. She hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

A little later on, when it was nearly time for her to go, she walked gracefully into the living room where the children were sitting, all of them occupied with different activities.

"Well children, I'm off out for a while, I'll be back later on."

"Where are you going mother?" Asked a curious Marta.

"Um...I'm just going out to get some material for a new dress I'm making." She lied, using the same excuse she had used on Georg a few days prior.

"Goodbye children, make sure you stay out of trouble." She winked at them and then went outside to get in her brothers car, which was already there waiting for her.

Not quite believing her mothers story, Brigitta ran towards the window, whilst her brothers and sisters returned to their games and books. She discreetly peeked through the curtains and saw her mother climb into a car with a man she had never seen before. The strange man then proceeded to lean forward and greet Maria with a kiss on the cheek and Maria gave him a smile before they drove off.

Brigitta decided that she needed to tell her siblings, so she called them over and explained to them what she had just seen.

"How very peculiar." Leisl said.

"It is rather suspicious." Fredreich added.

Just then Georg walked in and Brigitta immediately shushed everyone.

"Hello children! Enjoying your afternoon off?" He asked, to which they all nodded their heads in reply.

"I was just wondering if any of you have seen your mother this morning?"

Before anyone could reply Brigitta quickly answered, "No father, we haven't sorry."

However, Gretl, being the innocent and young child she was, told her father what the children had just been discussing.

"What do you mean Brigitta, you just told us that you saw mother get into a car with a strange man."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Gretl as their younger sibling ratted their mother out to their father.

"Strange man hmm?" Georg said, getting irritated as he thought back to the letter he'd found on her nightstand that morning.

 _Darling Maria,_

 _That is simply amazing news, I'm so happy! Of course I would love to meet with you for dinner, we should go to that little Italian restaurant that I saw when I visited last, it was the one next to the library. I also agree that it has been far too long. I will pick you up outside your house tomorrow afternoon at 2pm sharp. Excited to see you, I've missed you dearly._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Luca_

As soon as he's read the letter he pondered over what it could mean, he'd never heard of this Luca, and him and Maria seemed very close.

'Missed her dearly' he repeated to himself, this must mean that they have met up numerous times before. His first thought was that Maria was cheating on him, although he didn't want to believe it, and he didn't believe it truly until his daughter told him what she had seen. Now all he saw was was red, he was extremely angry, he decided that he needed to go confront her and her "Darling Luca" and so he told Frau Schmidt to keep an eye on the children as he quickly got into his car and drove to where they had gone for dinner, he knew exactly where to go from the place described in the letter.

When he finally arrived there, what he saw shocked him. There was his Maria sitting across from a young blonde haired man, and they were both laughing, clearly enjoying themselves. Georg was absolutely furious, he'd lost control of his actions as he stormed up to them, Maria looked up and gasped as she saw her angry husband approaching their table. Luca followed Maria's gaze and turned around to see what she was looking at, and as soon as he did, he received a punch in the face from Georg, one with so much force that it sent him off his chair and towards the ground, Georg walked over to him, towering over Luca as he went in for another hit.

Maria screamed, "GEORG! Oh my goodness!" As she ran towards her husband to try and restrain him from behind, to stop him hitting Luca again and it was taking all of her energy to hold him back.

"Georg stop! This is my brother, Luca! Please stop." She pleaded and Georg suddenly stopped and stood still, realisation dawning over him. Maria released his arms and ran to help her brother up off the ground.

"Oh goodness this day has been horrific." Maria sighed, still not sure whether she was angry with him or not.

"You-your brother?" He repeated, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Yes Georg, my brother I was going to invite him over for dinner to introduce him to you as he couldn't make it to the wedding and you two had never met, but you've ruined it all by assaulting my brother! I'll see you back at the villa." Maria replied angrily as she dragged her brothers arm and stormed towards the car.

Later, at the dinner table, everyone sat in an awkward silence.

"Why is everyone so quiet Mother?" Asked an innocent Gretl.

"It's nothing Darling, eat your dinner." Maria replied, giving her a small smile and patting her hand. Maria was still angry with Georg for hitting Luca and they hadn't had chance to discuss it yet, but Maria knew that they would have to talk about it later that evening, and she was not looking forward too it.

The rest of the evening went relatively quickly and soon it the children were in bed and it was time for Maria's brother to return home. Maria and Georg stood at the front door saying their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Maria, thank you for having me over for dinner, I'll write to you soon so we can arrange another meet up."

"It was so nice to have you here Luca." Maria hugged her bother.

"Nice to finally meet you Georg." Luca extended his hand out to Georg.

"You too, I'm so sorry about my actions earlier, if only I'd known-" Georg started to say but was interrupted.

"It's okay Georg, how were you to know," Luca said as he shook his hand, "Goodbye to you all."

"Goodbye." Maria and Georg said in unison, whilst Luca walked out to his car, giving them a final wave.

After his car had disappeared around the corner, Georg shut the door and Maria turned her back to him and made her way upstairs without a word. Georg knew that they needed to talk about this, and followed her up to their room.

When he got there Maria was in the bathroom with the door shut. He knocked gently.

"Maria?"

No reply.

"Darling please speak to me." Then suddenly the door opened and Maria walked out and over to the bed.

"Maria please, we need to talk about this."

"About what? You hit my brother, you said sorry, obviously everything is fine." Maria said, with a slightly sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Obviously everything is not fine Maria," he paused briefly and sighed, "listen Maria, I'm sorry I hit Luca but I didn't know who he was, I thought you were cheating on me." He regretted his words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"CHEATING!? Oh my goodness, how could you think that of me? We've only been married a few months and you are already accusing me of cheating on you!" She practically screamed at him.

"Darling I'm sorry, I know now that you wasn't."

"Oh don't you darling me, I can't believe you!"

"Maria please."

"No Georg, leave me alone."

"You know, none of this would have happened if you'd just told me about your brother."

Maria's eyes widened at his words. "Oh so now it's my fault! I suppose it's my fault that you assumed I was was cheating! And I suppose it's also my fault that you go around hitting people you don't know! Anything else you want to say to me whilst you're at it Georg!"

"Yes actually, I don't like how you've been so distant lately, going out without telling me where you're going, it's so inconsiderate, don't you think I'd care to know when you're out so that I don't worry. We've hardly had anytime together recently and I miss you, I..."

Maria suddenly felt very dizzy, her husbands voice started to become quieter and quieter and he continued his rant, until the pounding in her ears was so loud she couldn't hear him. Fearing that she was going to faint, she tried to get her husbands attention.

"Georg." She said softly, finding it hard to talk. He continued with his rant.

"Georg." She said a little louder, still feeling extremely dizzy.

"Georg!" She shouted as loud as she could, and Georg stopped speaking and quickly looked towards her just as Maria's legs gave way and she fainted, thankfully Georg rushed forward to catch her just in time.

"Maria!" Georg shouted as he caught her in his arms and gently put her on the bed.

Maria woke up moments later and tried to sit up. Georg was sitting next to her, holding her hand and looking worried sick. She whispered his name to alert him of her consciousness. As soon as he looked up and saw she was awake a wave of relief rushed over him.

"Maria, oh darling are you okay?"

Maria smiled, "Yes, I'm fine now, I promise you. But there's something important that I have to tell you." Knowing that she couldn't keep it from him forever, she decided to finally tell him.

"Yes? What is it darling? You can tell me anything." He replied, worried about what she was going to tell him.

"Georg, I'm pregnant."

"You-you're what?" He said, not quite believing his ears.

"I know it's such a shock Georg, I'm sorry I was going to surprise you with a romantic gesture, but so much has happened recently with Luca and the children and I just haven't had the cha-"

She was cut off abruptly as her husbands lips came crashing down on her own, kissing her hard. When they finally parted her hugged her tightly, holding her to his body.

"You're pregnant! Oh Maria darling I'm so happy, I love you so much! I'm also so sorry about everything, I can't believe you went through this alone, I've treated you terribly, can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh Georg," She chuckled and reached out to stroke his cheek, "of course I forgive you darling, I love you so much! I'm also sorry about what I said to you, I overreacted."

"No Maria, you had every right to be angry with me, especially after what I did at the restaurant."

"Oh Darling." Maria breathed as she patted the space next to her on the bed.

He moved to lay down next to her.

"I love you." He said one last time before he pushed his lips against hers again, needing to show her all of the love he felt for her.

Maria threw her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her, never breaking their passionate kiss. Georg immediately moved his hands to Maria's breasts caressing them gently as Maria moaned, threw her head back on the pillow and arched her back, pushing her chest further into his hands.

One of the things she'd noticed since being pregnant was how sensitive her breasts had become, they had also become considerably larger. Georg had also realised this and smirked to himself, continuing his sweet torture as he caressed her through her nightgown.

"I've missed you my darling." He whispered into her ear, Maria moaned again in response.

His hands then moved to the buttons on the front of her nightgown and he undid them one by one, kissing his way down her body with every button, until Maria was writhing with pleasure underneath him.

Soon her nightgown was discarded and thrown across the bedroom, along with her underwear and his clothes. He made love to her tenderly and lovingly, pouring all of his love into his actions.

Afterwards, they snuggled in their large bed, bathing in the afterglow and whispering words of adoration to each other until they drifted off to sleep in each others arms, Maria's head filled with dreams of her family, seven amazing children, one dashingly handsome sea captain for a husband, and the tiny life that she had growing inside of her. Life had never been more perfect.


End file.
